Woven Together
by thedeliverygod
Summary: A collection of random Noragami drabbles; most will focus on yatori, but there'll be some other stuff thrown in here too.
1. Drastic Measures

**This was drabble was inspired by a prompt from a meme, submitted to me by clockwork-louis on Tumblr.**

 _Drastic Measures_

"Great job, Yukine! Let's go home." Yukine reverted to his human form as Yato called his name and the three of them turned to leave, the area completely free of storms.

The regalia folded his arms behind his head, admitting quietly, "You actually met my quota for once, so I guess you did a pretty good job too."

"Gee, thanks." Yato gave a sarcastic reply, but a smile crossed his lips nonetheless.

Hiyori laughed softly at their exchange before she felt her legs begin to wobble underneath her and she started to lose her balance. She made a small noise as she started to fall over, causing both Yato and Yukine to turn around.

"Hiyori!" She felt Yato's arms catch her before she found herself outside of her body, looking down at herself and him.

Letting out a deep sigh, she apologized, "Sorry for scaring you."

Yato blinked, his ice blue eyes wide as he started, "You fainted… straight into my arms." His lips turned upward into a smirk, "You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes."

Yukine automatically smacked the back of the god's head, who let out a loud whine in response, "Don't joke about it, you asshole." He looked back up to Hiyori, his expression softening, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She answered, her voice starting to raise and a blush beginning to take over her face as she looked back at Yato, "And _you_. You're the reason why I'm still like this in the first place!"

"Sorry." He replied quickly and emotionlessly, reaching under her legs and picking her up as he stood again, "Let's keep going."

Her blush grew deeper as she watched herself being carried by him, blocking his path, "Put me down!"

"It's either this or I can use divine possession to get your body to Kofuku's." He raised his eyebrows suggestively, "We'll be way late for dinner if we wait around for you to make it back into your body, so it's your choice."

Hiyori let out a series of frustrated noises and clenched her fists, her decision coming out in a huff, "Carry me."

"I figured that'd be your pick." He adjusted his arms to carry her more comfortably, pulling her closer to his stomach. Shortly after starting to walk again, he commented happily, "You know, you're really warm, Hiyori!"

She shot him a glare but her brain was way too scrambled to formulate words for a while.


	2. Disaster Duo

"It's soooooo hoooooottttttttt…" Kofuku draped herself dramatically across the floor, "And boooored. When does Hiyorin get out of school?"

"Not for another two hours." Yato answered as he pulled his hair back into a ponytail, "And she said not to bother her since exams are coming up…"

"Awww!" She whined, outstretching her arms.

Sliding a bit across the floor, Yato turned towards her, "Let's just grab some of the ice cream bars from your shop."

Her pout unchanging, she answered, "Daikoku and Yuki won't let us."

"Ughhh." He let out a loud sigh, debating collapsing to the floor in the same fashion that Kofuku had until he came up with a plan. "How about we go into town, Kofuku? You've got money, right?"

The other god sat up with a mischievous smile across her lips, "I like the way you think, Yatty."

oxoxoxo

"All of the ice cream's melted again?" Yato leaned over the freezer, looking at the messy goop collecting at the bottom. This was the third convenience store they'd been to and all of them had the same problem. It was hot outside, but not _that_ hot.

Kofuku shrugged, turning around and replying in a sing-song voice, "Let's just go somewhere else~!"

He eyed the god of poverty, answering tiredly, "I don't think that'll help…" She looked at him innocently with the tilt of her head until he let out another sigh, "How about some candy instead?"

"Ooh, yay!" Her eyes lit up and she clapped her hands together, starting to head for the aisle before Yato grabbed her shoulder.

"One condition, though. You have to wait outside the store and I'll be there in a few minutes; just tell me what you want." He instructed as he held her in place.

She still seemed confused, but agreed, "Okay, Yatty. I want some lollipops, gummi bears… and, oh, some matcha flavored chocolates for Daikoku! He really loves those." She pulled several bills out of her pocket and held them out to Yato.

He reached out to take them and held them in front of himself as he asked, "Can I get something for Yukine and Hiyori, too?"

"Of course!" She answered excitedly, starting to call attention to both of them.

"Thank you, Kofuku. Now go wait outside." Yato gently pushed her towards the door.

She giggled as he did so, "Okay!"

After collecting Kofuku's requests, some sour candy for Yukine, regular chocolate for Hiyori, and some capypa shaped cookies for himself, Yato managed to successfully check out without anything else going wrong. Breathing a sigh of relief, he walked outside to see Kofuku sitting on top of a small concrete wall, swinging her legs back and forth and smiling widely when she caught sight of him.

He held out the plastic bag as he approached her, "Want some right now or want to wait till we get back?"

"Now. I wanna stay out a little longer." She reached in and pulled out a lollipop.

"We can't stay out too long or all of the chocolate stuff's gonna melt." He pointed out, a hand on his hip.

"I know," She pulled off the wrapper and stuck the lollipop into her mouth, the rest of her sentence muffled, "It's just nice to get out of the house. We should do this more."

Yato let out a small laugh, "I don't know if the stores could survive that."

Kofuku pouted again, "Mmm! That's not fair."

Feeling a little guilty, he shrugged and suggested, "I promise I'll sneak you out of the house every once in a while, okay?" After hearing a squeal of approval, he changed the subject, "Anyways, since we went to so many different stores, Hiyori should be done with school by the time we get back."

At that, Kofuku jumped up excitedly, "Alright! Let's goooo!"


	3. Fear & Bravery

**This was inspired by a prompt from a meme submitted by an anonymous user on Tumblr. Manga spoilers for chapter 48. I wrote this a while ago so it was before I exactly knew what was gonna happen in the manga haha.**

 _Fear & Bravery_

"Yato–wait!" Hiyori clung on to the back of his jacket, her voice quiet, "I think I'm in love with you…and I'm terrified."

He froze in place and heard a small gasp from Yukine inside of his head. This isn't the way he wanted it to go–he wanted those to be happy words. But he understood how she felt. "Hi-Hiyori…" He angled himself closer to her, but she was unmoving with her tight grip still on his back.

"Fujisaki–your father guessed that already; when I didn't even know myself. I just–I don't want him to use that against you." He felt her hands started to tremble and saw the tears begin to form in her eyes.

Yato gently placed both of sekki's blades atop of a desk next to him and pulled Hiyori close, cradling the back of her head with one of his hands as he promised, "I won't let him hurt you." She didn't answer, but nodded against his shoulder.

When he finally pulled away, he picked up Sekki and gripped both blades tightly, his eyes piercing even in the dim light, "I'm not letting him hurt _anyone_ ever again."


	4. Raindrops

**Yet another prompt-meme drabble haha. Submitted by blue-eyed-god on Tumblr.**

 _Raindrops_

"We're in the middle of the thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?" Hiyori peeked out from her umbrella, staring at Yato as if he had lost his mind.

He tilted his head back and let out what sounded like a breath of relief as the rain cascaded down his face and body, "Yeah, sometimes it's nice." He blinked his eyes open and admitted softly, "It helps me clear my head." Perking back up and smiling at her, he suggested, "You should try it!"

"R-right now?" She looked around hesitantly, lowering her umbrella the slightest bit.

"Sure, why not." He held out his hand, offering to take her umbrella for her.

She let out a breath and nodded as she handed it to him, "Um, okay." As an afterthought, she added, "If I get sick, I'm blaming you."

"Don't worry about it." He held the umbrella over both of their heads, "And if you do somehow, I'll come take care of you. Alright?"

Yato said it fairly nonchalantly, but the thought still made her blush. "Alright." She closed her eyes and took a step forward, letting the rain fall down on her. She expected it to be cold, even though it was almost summer, but he was right—it did feel nice; like a gentle massage. And even just the sound of the rain seemed to make the world slow down if only for a moment.

When she opened her eyes, Yato was quick to ask, "So? You like it?"

She smiled and nodded appreciatively, "Yeah. Thank you."


	5. A Way with Words

**Sort of similar to chapter 3 but also sort of different haha. Submitted by an anonymous user for a prompt meme. No spoilers here though!**

 _A Way with Words_

Yato already had her back to her and Sekki in hand, walking off towards what would soon become a battleground. Hiyori clutched a hand to her chest as a lump formed in her throat and tears gathered at the corners of her eyes, a multitude of words passing through her head but nothing that she could really say.

"Yato," She called his name and he froze, turning his head back a little to look at her. She gripped the lapel of her uniform's blazer with all of her strength as she yelled out desperately, "If you die, I'm gonna kill you!"

He looked a little shocked at first but his expression softened into a smile, only saying, "Okay." With that, he continued on.


	6. The Pocky Game

**Inspired by skyheaven1231's adorable yatori animation on Tumblr**

 _The Pocky Game_

"Hiyoriiii!" Yato's voice rang out loudly as he made his way back from the kitchen and rounded the couch.

She blinked and looked up at him warily. She was exhausted from being out all day with Ami and Yama, going from store to store and just walking around the town as they enjoyed their new found free time thanks to summer break. Still, she couldn't say no to Yato when he'd shown up at her window out of the blue.

Thankfully his first course of action was to raid her kitchen so she had a chance to relax on the couch, but the tone in his voice proved he was already up to something.

He pulled out a red box from behind his back, taking out a single stick before setting the box down on her table. "Let's play the pocky game!" He moved the pocky stick to his mouth and bit down on the end, kneeling down onto the couch in the little space between her legs. Once he positioned himself over her and watched her face grow pink, he gave a smug grin and waved the chocolate end of the stick back and forth in front of her.

Once she'd initially gotten over the shock of Yato invading her personal space, she gave a tired stare and reached up to pull the pocky stick from between his teeth. Seeing his smile turn into a frown and a flash of disappointment pass through his eyes as she tossed it to the ground, Hiyori's expression softened as she reached back towards him to pull on his shirt.

He watched her curiously, his eyes following her hand to his chest. Just as he looked back up to her to ask what she was doing, her lips caught his and answered the question.

Yato was bright red as she pulled away and she smiled contentedly. "You know, you really don't have to make an excuse to kiss me." She kept her grip on his shirt, continuing to hold him close.


	7. The Borrowed Jacket

**The Borrowed Jacket**

"You…slept with it?"

Yato stared down at his jacket, which was currently occupying the empty side of Hiyori's bed.

She leaned over the bed and grabbed it, tossing it at him with all of strength as she quickly defended, "I was so tired when I got back that I fell asleep with it on and when I woke up in the middle of the night and realized it, I took it off."

"But you left Kofuku's at like… eight. And I know for certain that you went on Twitter after you finished your homework, since you posted about it. So that would mean that you kept it on _all_ night." He held his jacket in front of his waist with a loose grip, much more interested in her defense than his borrowed clothes.

"U-um, my room can get cold because of a draft from the window." She waved her arm towards it, avoiding his eyes and her face continuing to darken by the minute, "So I did—keep it on all night, I mean. Because of that."

He blinked before his lips curled upward into a smirk, "Uh-huh…" He made his way around the bed and stared down at her, intrigued, "So what's the real reason? Because it seems really clear that you're lying about it and that you're nervous."

Hiyori made somewhat of a whimper in response, hiding her face in her hands, "I don't want to say."

"Well, either you say it, or I'm gonna guess until I get it right." He plopped himself down onto her bed, leaning on his side and propping himself up with his elbow with the jacket laying in front of him.

"It smells really nice." She breathed into her hands, her voice softer than a whisper.

Yato squinted, "What?"

"IT SMELLS REALLY NICE." She answered loudly, her voice lowering as she continued, " _You_ smell really nice. That's why I kept it on, okay?" Hiyori buried her face deeper into her palms.

It took a moment for her words to sink in, but once they had, he sat up and reached out to gently tug on her forearms. "Come here, Hiyoriiii." He was practically singing as he pulled on her.

She didn't lower her arms but she followed his directions, kneeling down onto her bed and letting him pull her towards his body. He kept his hands around her back as he tilted them both over onto their side, with the jacket now completely forgotten underneath them.

"So is this what you really wanted?" Yato asked curiously, his eyes closing as he relaxed in the warmth from Hiyori's body.

She kept her face covered with her hands, her forehead lightly bumping into his chest with her nod. She hadn't really expected or even wanted this, but she definitely wasn't to complain now.


	8. After the Battle

**Manga spoilers for chapter 63 & up.**

 _After the Battle_

"Hey, Hiyori!" His voice was cheerful, but it was still weak; much softer than usual.

His upper body was almost completely covered in bandages, the thickest part being his shoulder which probably had a ton of gauze underneath for the deep wound. His lower half was covered by the luxurious blankets that adorned all of the beds in Bishamon's manor, but she could only imagine his injuries extended past what she could see. Even though he was giving her a goofy grin, the extent of what he'd been through was enough to make her eyes water and her lips start to tremble.

He blinked and his grin faded into a look of confusion, "H-Hiyori?"

"S-sorry." She stuttered, trying to shake it off as she made her way to the chair beside his bed, "You just look like you're in a lot of pain."

"Aw, don't worry about me. Gods heal really fast; I'll be good as new in a few days." He sat up, leaning just a little bit closer to her.

She bit her lip until the real reason she was upset came out in a short breath, "But it's my fault."

"Your fault?" He repeated in disbelief, "I'm pretty sure it's Takemika whatever his goddamn name is's fault."

"But I asked you to do it—to help protect Bishamon." Hiyori's eyes were watering again as she looked up to meet his eyes.

Yato closed his eyes and let out a sigh, "You did, but it's not like I wasn't already doing it on my own before you asked me to. This giant gaping hole in my shoulder," He used his good hand to wave over his bandages, "I got that before you even showed up, remember? And that's probably the only thing that's keeping me from recovering soon. The rest isn't so bad."

She folded her arms on the space between him and the edge of the bed, then leaned down to hide her face, "I—I'm just glad you're okay."

He could barely move the arm closest to her because of his shoulder, but he managed to rest his fingers against her arm, "I told you that you didn't have to worry."

She inhaled and sniffled, which didn't go unnoticed by Yato, and he watched her curiously as she sat back up. "I've got to get back to school, my lunch break is probably almost over now." She stood up and brushed some of his hair away from his forehead before leaning down to kiss him there, "I hope you feel better soon, Yato."

Hiyori was too sheepish to look back for his reaction, but he was gaping and his face was pink as he reached out to her wordlessly. A minute later, Yukine came in and asked, "What's wrong with you?"

"H-Hiyori, she—she kissed me!" He finally managed to blurt out.

Yukine narrowed his eyes, "What? No way."

"She did, she kissed me on my forehead." He ran his fingers lightly over the spot.

The younger boy rolled his eyes and started to make his way back out of the room, "Oh, well that doesn't mean anything."

"W-what? Does too!" Yato fired back with a glare.


	9. The Love of a God

_The Love of a God_

When she had first met Yato, she never could have imagined that she'd end up in this situation. But she'd changed, he'd changed, and honestly the whole world had changed since she met him. Still, she couldn't help but question how she of all people managed to fall in love with a god and had a god fall in love with her in return.

Even before she'd confessed to him what her feelings were, he had always showered her in affection and now was no different. Kissing her lips wasn't enough, so he moved to her cheek, her jawline, her neck, her shoulder; wherever her skin was left bare.

"Yato," Hiyori called his name and he paused, his ice blue eyes gazing upward to hers, "Don't you think that's a little much?" She was turning pink and a little bit breathless, but she combed through his hair affectionately as she spoke.

"Uh, no." He answered, almost in disbelief, "It's barely enough, you deserve so much more." He moved back to her lips, speaking against her, "But you'll see."

She hummed, partially in disbelief, but mostly because she didn't want give him another reason to pull away.


	10. Making Adjustments

**I wanted to write about the origins of the table that Yato uses to block out Yukine's light while they sleep lol.**

 _Making Adjustments_

"Yukine, can't you just _try_ to sleep without that lamp? It's driving me crazy!" Yato had his pillow folded over his head, trying to block the light out after spending the last few minutes tossing and turning, "I know you're scared of the dark, but can't we just get a night light or something? This is too much."

Yukine turned over onto his side and responded in a growl, "If it bothers you so much, then go back to sleeping at one of Tenjin-sama's shrines! Kofuku-san and Daikoku-san set this room up for me, not you. But as usual, you're taking advantage of them." He let out another huff, "And speaking of—you need to quit taking advantage of Hiyori, too. It's one thing if she wants to buy us food, but don't go around asking her for it; especially when you never give her anything in return."

"Alright, alright." The god waved him off, "Glad to see you're becoming the pillar of morality now."

Yukine inhaled sharply and felt his face start to get warm, "You more than any one should appreciate that, Yato. I'm trying to make up for everything I did but it won't mean much if I have a master who goes around and does the same shit."

Yato lowered the pillow, mumbling, "I get the point." He picked it up and placed it back under his head, "And I do appreciate it."

"But you won't change." The regalia turned over, his back to Yato.

"I'm trying." He answered quietly, more to himself than to Yukine, "I really am." After a minute of staring up at the ceiling, Yato finally slipped out from underneath his blanket and moved to the corner of the room.

Yukine turned his head to watch him pick up his desk, his eyes following Yato as he made his way back to his futon.

Yato put the table down on its side about a foot and a half away from his pillow before he retreated back under the blankets, "There. Now you can have your stupid lamp and I can sleep."

"…Thanks." Yukine answered softly, a small smile on his face as he closed his eyes and started to drift off into sleep.


	11. Firsts

**This is for day one of Yatori week 2016, with the theme being "firsts"!**

 _Firsts_

"Hiyori, that was our first official kiss as a couple."

She hadn't minded when he pointed that out; his grin spread across his face and he was genuinely so excited that she couldn't help but find it cute in the moment.

But the cuteness quickly started to wear off with every new 'first' that he would point out.

"This is the first time we've gone shopping together!" "Look, the sunset! This is the first time seeing it with you since we started dating." "That's the first time you ever talked about our future together, Hiyori~" "Our first movie date together! Don't worry, you can cry all you need to; I won't judge."

To make it worse, Yato had started to write down all of these things in the planner that she used for school so that she couldn't forget them even if she wanted to. Most things were relatively harmless even if they were annoying, but there were a few that made her face feel like it caught fire in the middle of class, and it was starting to get to the point where she felt like there were more of his notes than hers.

But even now, as she was reprimanding him about his behavior, he was going on about how it was their first fight and the urge to kick him fifty feet in the air had never been stronger.

"Yato," She spoke his name through her teeth, "Could you just please shut up and listen to me for a minute?"

He shrunk under her glare and looked up at her with wide eyes, "W-what is it?"

"You've got to stop obsessing over literally everything we do together." Hiyori held a hand to her forehead and sighed before lowering herself to the floor, sitting on her legs in front of him, "It's okay to be excited, but you can't try so hard to try and remember every single little thing or else you're going to start losing track of the present."

"Hm." He stared off into a corner of the room, a frown clear on his face and his hands lightly gripping the fabric of his pants.

She let out a soft sigh, "I'm serious." She inched forward, bumping her knees against his to get his attention, "Sometimes the first time isn't the thing you want to remember the most, anyway."

Yato's ice blue eyes moved back to hers and he furrowed his brows in confusion, "What do you mean?"

She steadied herself by placing her hands on his thighs, leaning forward to meet his lips in a slow but sensual kiss which he clumsily returned, not really understanding what was going on.

When she traced his bottom lip with her tongue, though, he seemed to stop caring. He readily accepted her advances, reaching up to grasp her shoulders and kissing her back with a new found enthusiasm.

Hiyori almost found herself distracted from making her point once his tongue had made its way past her lips as well, but she forced herself to pull away after a few minutes and left Yato in a confused daze. "So which was better; that kiss or our first one?" She finally asked, a little breathless.

He blinked at her, the words taking a minute to gain meaning in his head. "Well, that one. Obviously. But—"

"Firsts can be special but more often than not, most things will get better with time. So enjoy them, but don't linger on them, okay?" She reached back towards him, interlacing her fingers between his and resting their hands in his lap.

He stared down at their hands and sat in silence for a minute before he looked back up at her. Gripping her hand a little tighter, he commented, "Like it or not, you're the first person who's ever meant this much to me and I don't intend to ever have another, so you're stuck with that one."

Her lips curled upward into a smile, "I can handle that," She reached up to gently brush her hand against his cheek, "Because I can say the same."


	12. Another Name

**Written for Yatori Week 2016 with the prompt "Tsukuyomi"!**

 _Another Name_

"Yato."

He heard that name a lot less these days, but it always brought a smile to his face.

Hiyori peeked out from around the corner, taking a few steps towards him with a sheepish smile, "Do you think you'll ever get used to this?" She faltered, "I mean, I know it was your dream; but for it to happen so suddenly, isn't it weird?"

"Yeah, it is…" He gave sort of a sad smile and tugged at his layers of traditional clothing, "And I really miss wearing my tracksuit, but Yukine says I should try to keep up appearances for a while."

She let out a small laugh, "I never thought I would say this, but I kind of miss it too. You do look nice, though." She glanced around the shrine grounds, "Speaking of Yukine-kun, where is he?"

Yato shrugged and glanced around as well, "He's making his rounds, making sure everyone's doing what they're supposed to. He's doing okay now, but he was pretty overwhelmed at first. Even said I should maybe transfer the guidepost position back to Hiromitsu. I guess he was my lead before… you know."

"O-oh." She twiddled her fingers together, "Poor Yukine-kun, I'm sure it is a lot to take on. I know it is for you, too, so I'm glad you both have each other in all of this."

His smile seemed more genuine this time as he nodded and answered, "Yeah, me too."

"Well, um, I'm sure you must be busy, so I guess I'll be on my way back home." Hiyori started to turn away, spinning on her heel, "I'll see you later, Yato."

"Hiyori…" He reached out to catch her wrist as soon as she managed to take one step, "Will you—will you come with me for a minute?"

She turned her head and gave him a concerned look, but nodded. Yato let go of her wrist and led her out of the shrine gates, stopping just a few feet away. "What is it?" She frowned and tilted her head, "Is everything okay?"

"You mentioned how this was my dream, and it was for a long time—but it hasn't been for a while now. There's something so much more important to me." He stared down at his feet, unsure and even scared.

Her expression softened and she asked quietly, "Is it anything I can help with?"

He looked up to her and reached out to tenderly take her hand, grasping it lightly, "It's you, Hiyori." He took a step closer and she could feel him shaking through his hand, "I love you."

She was wide eyed and honestly in quite a bit of shock, so it was hard for her to find the words to answer him with.

So he kept talking, "You always seem so nervous around me now and it's killing me. I know I probably haven't been myself because there's just so much crap I'm trying to get caught up with, so I'm sorry. But I—"

She moved forward and bumped into him, doing her best to fight the multiple layers of fabric and wrap her arms around him tightly. "I love you too, Yato." She exhaled against him, "I just don't know what that means, especially now that we know you're Tsuku—"

"Don't." He stopped her from saying his other name, returning her embrace, "And I don't really know either. But I can't live without you, Hiyori. I can't. So I don't care what anyone from heaven or anywhere else has to say. Just… please keep coming to see me, okay? "

"Yato," She looked up and gave him an incredulous look, "I just said that I loved you. You really think I'd stop seeing you just because you're some sort of major god now?"

He gaped in response, "I-I dunno. I mean you sounded pretty hesitant! What am I supposed to do, read your mind!? I didn't know what you meant!"

Her shoulders fell and she shook her head, "You're definitely still Yato, jumping to conclusions before you let me finish talking." She reached up to pull him towards her, kissing his cheek, "I just meant we'll have to figure it out, that's all."

"Easier said than done." He mumbled in response, his cheeks flushed.

"It'll just take time, like everything else." She started to pull away, "I do really need to start heading home now, though. I'm sorry."

Yato fumbled with his pockets for a moment before pulling out a smart phone and grinning, "Well, one of the good things about all of this is the money! I'll be able to text you a lot easier now."

She gave a nervous laugh, "Yeah, great. Just don't send me like twenty at a time, okay?"

"I'm so busy right now you'll be lucky if I send you five a day." He frowned and stuffed it back into his pocket before grinning again, "But if you come see me in person, then I can make an excuse to get away. Yukine too; we'll just have to say it's some sort of official business and no one will bat an eye."

Hiyori sighed at that, "Don't go getting yourselves in trouble, especially Yukine-kun. He's not just in charge of you anymore, so don't make him look like a bad influence to all of your other regalia."

"Ah, yeah… I didn't think about that." Yato tapped a finger to his lips in thought before he let out a sigh, "There's just so much to remember now. Sure you don't wanna become a manager, Hiyori? You seem to know more about all of this than I do."

"Uh, I don't really have time for anything like that because of school. But thanks for the offer." She waved him off with a few more nervous laughs before she started walking again, "I'll be back tomorrow! Tell Yukine-kun that I said hello."

He watched her as she walked away, calling back loudly, "Okay!" He continued to stare until he could barely make out her purple uniform through the crowd, until a voice snapped him out of his daze.

"Yato, what are you doing?" Yukine had one hand on his hip and a clipboard in the other, a displeased look on his face.

Yato blinked a few times before he answered, "I was just talking with Hiyori. She said to tell you hi from her."

Yukine softened at that, a little smile creeping onto his lips, "Oh, okay. Well, some of the others were looking for you and freaking out so you should probably head back in…"

"Great." Yato groaned, turning for the entrance, "I swear, Yukine. I think you're the only one with patience around here."

"Well, you've gotta remember how long they waited around for you until now." Yukine pointed out as they headed back into the shrine, "So it's only natural they worry something's wrong when they can't find you and you didn't say anything before you left."

"I guess, but I was literally two feet away from the shrine grounds." He scratched his head, "And I was only out there for maybe ten minutes max. They're going to need to chill out a bit if they want me to keep my sanity or I really will disappear in the middle of the night."

Yukine sighed, "Alright, alright. I'll talk to them about it. So what were you and Hiyori talking about anyway?"

"Oh, nothing, really. Just confessing our love to each other." Yato answered matter-of-factly, causing Yukine to stop in his tracks.

His regalia nearly choked on his own spit, "You—what? You can't be serious."

"I am!" He grinned widely before hugging Yukine tightly, "So you and me should celebrate tonight!"

Yukine groaned and elbowed him, "Congrats, really, but get off of me!" After Yato had let go, he shook his head, "I mean I guess it makes a little more sense now that you're actually somewhat respectable. If she would have told you last year, I would have called her crazy."

"Hey!" Yato shot him a glare before his expression changed into a pout.


	13. Into You

**I just really want the manga to go back to being happy so this is how I cope; by continuing to set these prompts after what's happening currently lol. And I'm naming this after a song by Ariana Grande cuz I feel like it fits the story just a little bit haha so check it out if you want to. This was requested by an anon on Tumblr!**

 _Into You_

The first time had happened on accident.

Yato practically lived under the kotatsu for two and a half weeks as he recovered, sleeping on and off and begging for Daikoku or Yukine to bring him food whenever he was awake. Hiyori and Yukine didn't want to keep him up with their studying, but he absolutely insisted that they stay downstairs so he wouldn't be alone while Daikoku and Kofuku worked on dinner.

It didn't take long for him to fall back asleep once Hiyori got to explaining some of the things she wanted Yukine to work on. After he had begun his lessons and she had moved on to starting her own homework, she felt warmth take over much of her leg and looked down to see Yato now snuggled against her side.

She let out a high pitched noise and Yukine glanced around the table in curiosity. Letting out a sigh and shaking his head, he apologized, "Sorry, I forgot to warn you he does stuff like that in his sleep. Just elbow him a bit and he'll go away."

"I-it's okay. I don't want to wake him up and he's not in the way, so…" Her cheeks were tinged pink, but she moved her focus back to her homework.

"Suit yourself. But if he does start moving around again, it's not a big deal. He'll fall asleep again almost instantly, I promise." He watched her for a moment before returning to his work as well.

When Yato did finally wake up, he felt her fingers lightly comb through his hair for a brief second before she noticed his eyes were beginning to flutter open and jerked her hand away. She parted her lips and tried to think of something to say, but he just flashed a small smile.

"Thanks, Hiyori." He mumbled, still close to her, and she gave a small nod and smile in return. Sitting up as well as he could, he poked his head over the top of the table, "Is dinner ready yet?"

Yukine rolled his eyes, "Almost…"

From that point on, Yato made a point of _accidentally_ falling asleep on Hiyori's lap or resting his weight against her side or back whenever he had enough strength to sit up; any sort of innocent excuse he could come up with to be near her.

She would usually flush or tell him that it was only for "today", but after a few days it just started becoming routine. Of course, with that routine came the constant teasing of Kofuku, Daikoku, and even Yukine; though Yukine's teasing came much more often in the form of annoyed comments more than anything else.

Hiyori was even starting to get teased by her family due to the fact that she was constantly coming home late and studying and tutoring apparently weren't good enough excuses. By the time she finally escaped to her bedroom, she was embarrassed beyond belief and wanted to do nothing more than collapse onto her bed and scream into her pillow.

But she couldn't, thanks to Yato being sprawled across it.

"Hey, Hiyori!" He grinned and sat up quickly, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" She nearly shrieked before she clamped her hand over her mouth to keep herself quiet, "You're supposed to be recovering, you shouldn't be here. And where's Yukine-kun!? You know it's dangerous to be by yourself like this!"

He ignored her questions and reached out for her hand, his smile slipping into a slightly more serious expression, "What are we?"

She nearly choked. Trying to regain her composure, she answered back, "You can't be serious." When his expression remained unchanged, she continued nervously, "W-we're _friends_ , Yato."

"Nothing else?" His voice seemed hopeful and he gently tugged her downward, closer to his face.

"No?" She meant for it to come out as an answer, but it came out in a much more questioning tone. Huffing and closing her eyes tightly, she admitted, "I don't know."

Yato let go of her hand and pulled his back into his lap, "O-oh." He looked off as he interlocked his fingers, twiddling his thumbs absentmindedly, "That's okay. I just thought maybe—actually, nevermind. I'll just go home, okay? You seem tired."

Hiyori peeked her eyes back open to see him reaching for his cell phone. "Wait," She covered his hand and he looked up at her curiously as she pleaded, "Stay."

"Hiyori—" He started to argue with her until she moved beside him, making sure to sit to his left so that she could rest her head against his uninjured shoulder.

She closed her eyes and wrapped both of her arms around his left arm as well, repeating, "I don't know. What do you call this?"

Yato took a breath and smiled softly, relaxing his shoulders, "I'm pretty sure you know how I feel, so… that's why I asked you."

"Do you need an answer?" Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him.

He blinked and made a face, "Well, eventually, yeah."

Hiyori smiled and shook her head as she sat up, "I guess what I meant to say is do you need a label? Because I'm not sure if I have one that would work." Her arms loosened around his and she leaned in closer to him, her eyes falling shut again.

She could feel the warmth of his breath on her cheek until she heard a small laugh and opened one eye to watch him curiously.

"Sorry." He gave an apologetic smile before he reached up to one of her arms to brush his hand lightly against her skin, "I've kissed you in my dreams so many times that this seems too good to be true."

She tilted her head and let out a small laugh of her own before reaching up to cup both sides of his face, "Well, this one's real. I promise." Closing her eyes with another laugh, she admitted, "But now I'm worried I won't meet your expectations."

Yato rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Hiyori, you've surprised me literally almost every single day we've known each other. I think you'll be fine. If anything, I'm probably the one that's terrible at this."

"I don't see why, you're good at almost everything else." She mumbled in response.

"Oh really?" He tilted his head, intrigued, "How come you've never told me that before?"

Hiyori frowned, scrunching her eyelids down tighter in annoyance, "Please just kiss me already, Yato."

He smirked and leaned in a little bit closer, Hiyori's hands slipping down to rest around his neck, "There's something I thought I'd never hear."

"I swear I'm like two seconds away from kicking you out of my room and telling you to go back to Kofuku-san's house." She huffed in response.

"Okay, okay." He exhaled against her skin and she relaxed as his lips met hers and he pulled her just a little bit closer.


	14. Late Night Calls

**Based on eerna 's tumblr post complaining about the ruffles on Hiyori's bed which turned into several hypothetical situations which turned into this**

 _Late Night Calls_

"YUKINE." Yato was hiding out in the bathroom of Hiyori's house, whispering loudly into the phone as he held his hand over his mouth to quiet the noise.

He heard a shuffle of blankets before Yukine's hoarse voice came out of the speaker, "…Is something wrong?"

"No." He answered automatically before he corrected, "Wait, I mean yes. Yes."

"What is it?" Yukine still sounded groggy, but it was clear he was concerned.

Yato inhaled, "I'm sorry, I didn't know who to ask. It's just—there's so many damn ruffles everywhere. How the hell did you survive a night in that hellhole that calls itself a bed? Please tell me your secret. Is it because you're already dead or—"

"The hell?" Yukine was clearly awake now, and his voice was very irritated, "When you gave me a phone I never imagined this was the sort of shit you'd use it for."

" _I'm serious_." The god hissed.

Yukine immediately retorted, "Well for your information, I didn't actually sleep in that bed because _someone_ pulled me out of it, remember?"

"Yeah, because you were about to grope Hiyori, you freaking perv."

"SHUT UP! Things were different then, I—whatever, it doesn't matter! I'm sure you tried the same damn thing tonight, anyway!"

He started to feel a prick at the back of his neck and groaned, his voice growing louder, "I did _not_. And even if I did, at least it would have been consensual."

"Go back to sleep, Yato." Yukine muttered in agitation, his thumb moving over the end call button.

"Hold it!" He practically yelled before he became aware of his volume and lowered his voice again, "Bring me a different pillow case, brat."

"Why should I?" His regalia fired back.

"I, I…" Yato fumbled, "Just do it, okay? _Please._ "

He heard silence on the line for a few seconds, "….Fine."

"Thank you." Yato let out a huge sigh before he heard the call end. He moved back into the hallway quietly, carefully stepping over the floorboards.

It was certainly a new thing to worry about humans hearing him. But of course, to his luck, the girl he loved had a family full of people who could notice him. It was honestly a miracle Hiyori even invited him over with her grandmother, brother, and parents all in the house. Her grandmother and brother were the main problems and they were still uncertain about her mom.

And he wasn't even safe once he made it into Hiyori's room, because if he woke her up then she'd find out about his weird issues with her ruffle covered bed.

When he slipped back under the covers, she moved closer to him and he flinched, thinking she had woken up from his movement. However, upon closer inspection, her breathing was still slow and even. After he'd calmed down from worrying about that, he immediately felt the ruffle of the pillow case pressing against his cheek. And no matter what position he turned in, he felt it touching his skin _somewhere_.

It was maddening.

And the more he tossed and turned, the more he could feel the sweat building on his forehead and especially his hands.

"Calm down, I can practically feel you sweating from here." Yukine mumbled from his side.

Yato turned back over and smiled widely, "Yukine! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He rolled his eyes, "Can you hurry up so I can go home and go back to sleep?"

Yato sat up and gently tugged on the pillow, only to realize Hiyori had moved so close to him earlier that her head was resting on the corner, "Shit."

"Just hold her still and lift her head up for a second."

He did as his regalia suggested, practically wincing as he carefully watched her face for any signs of her waking up.

"Just put her back on her pillow." Yukine slid the other pillow towards himself and off of the bed.

Yato bit his lip, still watching her carefully as he lowered her down but he seemed to be successful.

Yukine put the pillow back on the bed with the new, smoother pillowcase, and held Hiyori's in his hands, "So what do you want me to do with this?"

"Burn it." He answered jokingly, "I don't know. Just fold it up and put it on the nightstand, I guess."

Yukine did as Yato told him and waved his hand, "Night. And for the record, I'd rather not see you and Hiyori in the same bed again; innocent or not. I'd like to spare my eyes and my brain."

Yato stuck his legs back under the blankets, "Same to you, kid."

He glared before disappearing into a flash of light.

"…Do I even want to ask?" Hiyori's quiet voice broke through the silence.

Yato blinked and turned towards her, "Uh… No."


	15. This Means War

_This Means War_

Yato was laid back on his futon, lying on top of the blankets with his arms flung backwards past his pillow and onto the floor. As Hiyori crept across the room as quietly as possible, she noticed his jacket was crumpled up next to his futon along with his scarf and he had his hair tied back into a ponytail, signaling that that he had probably gotten overheated out in the sun.

As she got even closer, she could tell that he wasn't asleep but was trying his hardest to keep his eyes closed so that he could keep a nap, making a small noise as he turned his head away from the window.

She did her best to hold in her laugh as she began to kneel by the side of his futon, knowing that would ruin her plan. Lowering herself to the floor successfully, she watched him for a few more seconds before she leaned forward and trailed a hand across his cheek with a feather light touch.

Yato immediately jerked upward before she held her other hand to his chest and gently pushed him back down as he stared up at her with wide eyes. "H-Hiyori." He let out a sigh of relief before he gave a curious but amused tone, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing." She answered innocently, her fingertips moved slowly down the side of his face, past his throat and continued until they met the neckline of his shirt, "Just wanted to see you."

Inwardly she was already yelling at herself as to why she even thought this was a good idea, but she was thankful that for once that stupid scarf was out of the way; it made this a lot easier.

She heard and saw him swallow before he let out in a small voice, "O-oh?"

 _It was working_.

"Mhm." She hummed in response, keeping her hands at his chest and putting some of her weight on him as she leaned over top of him. Her hair fell forward off her shoulders and pooled onto his as she hovered over him and he stared at her in awe as she leaned in to meet his lips. She kissed him lightly and he only managed to return the kiss briefly before she broke it and spoke against his lips, "Did you get enough sleep? Or should I let you keep napping?"

He stumbled, "I-it's fine, I couldn't sleep anyway." He didn't bother to open his eyes, trying to catch her in another kiss.

"Oh, I bet you're too hot, then." She started to sit back up, purposely dragging her hands further down his stomach until they briefly touched the side of his hip and she pulled them back into her lap.

"H- _Hiyori_." Yato was actually a bit pink now, his voice barely present.

She grinned to herself, her mission accomplished, "What's wrong, Yato?" She barely recognized her own voice but she had to admit this was much more fun than she thought it would be.

"You're…uh…" He paused, trying to think of words and trying his best to actually sound them out, "very brave all of a sudden."

She stood up and the god gave her a very confused look as she started to walk past him. "Well, I've had enough of you teasing me, so I figured I should give you a taste of your own medicine." She answered in an annoyed tone despite the fact she was very pleased with the effect she had on him, "I'll see you whenever you come downstairs."

"But-but you…" He sat up but his sentence fell flat as she continued walking towards the door, "Hiyori! _Hiyoriiiiii_." He continued to whine even after she'd shut the door behind her and made her way downstairs.

Realizing she wasn't coming back, he collapsed back onto his futon with a groan. Staring up at the ceiling with a pout for a few minutes, he eventually came up with a plan. Digging his cellphone out of his jacket, he immediately got on Twitter.

Hiyo: you know this means war right?


	16. Graduation Day

_Graduation Day_

Yato held the bouquet of brightly colored flowers and Yukine held out their card as they waited for Hiyori to make their way to them. It had actually started out the opposite when they'd first walked in to the ceremony, with Yato being in charge of the card (since he'd blessed it with his artistry) and Yukine in charge of the flowers (since he thought Yato would be irresponsible and crush them somehow).

But as the ceremony started and Yukine spotted Yato fiddling with it nervously, he quickly ripped it away and shoved the bouquet into his hands instead, " _STOP._ You really are an idiot, aren't you? Do you think Hiyori's going to appreciate a card covered in sweat? And you were so worried about _me_ messing up your stupid capyper drawing."

"It's _cute_." Yato hissed back, "And my hands aren't that bad."

"Your hands are always bad when you're nervous. So if they're not now, they will be." Yukine looked back over to him and held out his hand, "Honestly, I should keep the bouquet too. I'll give it back later."

The god grumbled but shoved the flowers in Yukine's direction anyway. As promised, he got them back at the end as they stood up to wait for her, although he was starting to think maybe Yukine was right about keeping them in the first place.

But Yato didn't have time to worry about it for long before Yukine spotted Hiyori in her purple hakama. Yukine held out the card with a wide grin, "Congratulations, Hiyori!"

"Yeah, congrats." Yato held out the flowers as well, a small smirk making its way across his lips, "It's kind of a miracle how well you did when you kept sneaking out of class to follow us, so you should definitely be proud."

She laughed nervously, "Yeah… But, honestly, studying so much with Yukine-kun helped balance things out, I think!" Hiyori gently took the flowers first and admired them before taking the card as well, "These are really beautiful. And Yato, your drawing is adorable too—"

"Hiyori!" Yama and Ami waved exuberantly from across the courtyard, interrupting her, "Come over here!"

Hiyori's eyes flickered between her two groups of friends before Yato shook his head, "It's fine, you to go celebrate with them too."

Exhaling and nodding appreciatively, she smiled, "Thank you both so much. I'll read the card as soon as I get the chance." She bent down to kiss Yukine's cheek first before moving up to Yato's and turning, "I'll see you tonight at Kofuku-san's for dinner, okay?" She gave them a small wave before hurrying to the group of her school friends that seemed to be growing.

"…Did she just…?" Yato was frozen in place, his hand hovering a few inches from his face in confusion.

Yukine was in no better shape, his cheeks burning brightly, "…I-I think so…"


	17. Tactics

**This is a continuation of another drabble named "This Means War".**

 _Tactics_

When he'd declared war on Twitter after she'd finally managed to get her revenge, she was ready for him.

She waited patiently for his inappropriate comments, his low whispers, for his hands to graze the most sensitive parts of her skin "accidentally" in retaliation. But he never did any of that. He actually did the exact opposite; for almost two weeks now, his kisses were always far too chaste and he barely touched her at all unless she initiated it.

It was driving her insane.

Finally, she broke down and told him to come over to meet her in her room after dinner, specifically without Yukine. And when he showed up in a bright flash of light with a smug look on his face, she could tell he knew exactly why she had asked.

"What's up, Hiyori? Something bothering you?" He blinked, wiping the grin off of his face and feigning innocence, "You know you can talk to me about anything!"

She hurriedly took a few steps towards him and grabbed the front of his jacket, pulling him towards her, "Why are you doing this?"

"I told you, Hiyori." He didn't bother trying to escape out of her grasp, "Besides, I thought you didn't like it when I teased you. Shouldn't you be happy?"

She growled and pulled him the tiniest bit closer, "That's not…" Letting go and letting her hands fall back down to her sides, she took a step back and huffed, "Okay, I don't mind _sometimes_ , but you were going overboard. Anyway, it's not even just that—you're holding back with literally everything."

"Because we're at war and I'm making a point." He crossed his arms and turned his head away from her.

Hiyori groaned and sighed, "Look, I'm sorry. I was just really frustrated and I didn't know what else to do."

He turned back and looked her over for a minute, his eyes scrutinizing her. When his expression flattened out into a neutral one, he announced, "Apology not accepted."

" _What_?" Her mouth dropped in surprise.

"I only tease you out of affection, Hiyori. Teasing me just to get even is plain cruel, so you'll have to do more than just give an apology." He lowered his arms only to shove his hands in his pockets, turning away again, "So, if that's all you've got, then I should just head home—"

She rushed forward and grabbed his shoulders tightly, angling him back towards her as she pleaded, "Don't."

"Why not?" Yato looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she hastily pressed her lips to his. He didn't return the kiss or even move, just continuing to watch her curiously.

"Please," She pulled back and spoke against him, clutching on to him tighter, "I can't handle another two weeks of this." She tilted her head to look up at him, "Can you?" Finally, as she locked her eyes with his, she saw his expression soften.

"Nope." His lips came crashing down on hers and he quickly moved his arms around her waist, pulling her closer as he muttered against her, "But I had a feeling you'd give in eventually."

She smiled, relieved, as he kissed her and she kissed him back with equal desperation. And even after he had made that comment, her smile didn't falter. "Normally, I'd argue with you," She reached up to run her hand through his hair, "But right now, I don't care."

He leaned her back against the wall, pressing closer, "Then maybe I should do this more often."

"Don't even think about it." Her tone dropped, but she gently cupped his face as she continued to kiss him.


	18. Helping Out

**A while ago I asked people for prompts on Tumblr & this was one of the ones suggested! I'm sorry it took me so long to get around to it! Even though I really liked the idea, it took me a bit to get an idea and to stick with it well enough to accomplish something. Hope you like it, anon! **

_Helping Out_

Hiyori's phone vibrated loudly against the couch for what felt like the hundredth time that night and she growled, pressing against her temple with both hands. It was well past the baby's bedtime and her parents would be home soon, but no matter what Hiyori did, Mika continued to cry. At this point, Hiyori was thinking it would be a relief for Mika's parents to come home so that she wouldn't have to continue to struggle. However, she also didn't want them thinking she was a bad babysitter, either. The rest of the night had gone _so_ smoothly; she had been so well behaved and well-tempered, so she couldn't understand why Mika was being so difficult about going to sleep.

At her breaking point, she reached down and snatched up her phone, answering in an agitated voice, "Yato, _please_ —" She didn't get the chance to finish before he appeared in front of her.

"Why are you ignoring me? Aren't you—" He paused, tilting his head at the sound of crying before looking at her in disbelief, "The baby's still up?"

"I've tried everything and she won't go to sleep." She sighed and her shoulders slumped, exhausted, but at least now he could tell that her frustration wasn't aimed entirely at him, "She's not hungry, she doesn't need her diaper changed, she's not running a fever and she doesn't seem sick or anything like that. She acts completely fine when I pick her up, but that whole 'let them cry it out' thing is _not_ working. It's been two hours of this…"

Yato walked out of the room without a response, following the sound of the crying, and Hiyori trailed behind him curiously. "So why don't you just hold her till she falls asleep?" He picked the baby up out of the crib and cradled his arms underneath her. The crying immediately lessened considerably, turning into sounds of interest and amusement as Yato talked to her in a quiet, yet bubbly voice.

"Because that seems like it would just wake her up more and she'll just get even crankier." She put a hand on her hip and frowned at him.

"Just trust me." He walked past her and back out towards the living room, his pace slow and careful, "What was the baby's name again?"

"Mika-chan." She watched Yato take a seat on the couch and she moved in next to him, leaving a few inches between them.

He adjusted his arms so that the baby was more at a slight angle, commenting teasingly, "Isn't it funny that Hiyori thinks I don't know what I'm doing, Mika-chan?"

Hiyori flushed, immediately defending, "I never said that."

"You didn't have to." His blue eyes flashed in her direction, "I've taken care of plenty of babies; I'm good for more than just changing diapers, you know. You should have called me in the first place." His lips curled upward into a grin, "Too stingy to share five yen out of your payment?"

She rolled her eyes, "Everything went great up until I tried to put her to bed. Anyway, Mika-chan's parents entrusted her to me, so don't you think it's a little disrespectful for me to say I would do the job if I was going to just let you do it?"

"It's not like they would ever know. And I wouldn't be doing your job; I would just be helping you." He answered her incredulously before looking down again at the baby, noticing she was growing quieter and starting blink slowly, "Look, she's getting sleepy already."

She narrowed her eyes, but spoke with a quieter tone out of consideration of Mika, "It's the principle of it, Yato! And I'm not surprised, she probably finally tired herself out from crying." She reached over Yato's arm to brush her fingers through her bangs affectionately.

"Or I know what I'm doing." He corrected.

"I know you've done pretty much anything and everything, Yato. But really, _that_ many parents have trusted their baby with a complete stranger?" She stared at him doubtfully as she pulled away

He gaped a little bit, correcting again, "With a _god_ , Hiyori. With a god." He looked back down at the baby, brushing his thumb against one of her arms in small strokes.

She sunk back into the couch, tilting her head backwards with an exasperated sigh.

"Emergencies happen, parents get overwhelmed and have too many things happening all at once. Hell, sometimes there's been babies that didn't have anyone." Yato answered in a mutter and Hiyori's lips immediately fell into a deep frown. He knew better than to mention that sometimes that was _his_ fault.

"I—I'm sorry, I—" She immediately started to apologize but he gave a small smile and shook his head.

"Nah. It's good you've never had to worry about those things; it means you've lived a comfortable life and you've always been well taken care of." He started to stand up, keeping Mika as steady as possible as he started to carry her back to the crib, "She's definitely asleep now."

Hiyori nodded quietly and rushed ahead of him, pulling the blanket back as he laid her down. Once they had her all tucked in, they flashed each other grins before tiptoeing out of the room and partially shutting the door.

"Thank you." She said sheepishly, lightly bumping against his shoulder as they made their way back into the living room, "Her parents should be home any minute now so I'm really glad she's finally asleep." She paused, falling a step behind, "Yato."

"Mm?" He angled himself back towards her.

She gave a soft smile, commenting quietly, "I think you would make a great dad."

He blinked, stunned, before his lips curled upward into a proud grin. However, as he took a few steps towards her, that grin turned somewhat into a smirk as he put his hands at her shoulder and waist, teasing in a low voice, "You want a baby, Hiyori?"

She squeaked and gave him a swift kick to his shin, stepping away from him, "That is _not_ what I meant! I was just talking about times I've seen you with Yukine-kun, just now with Mika-chan, and sometimes even with Ebisu-sama." Hiyori attempted to cover her face, which was sure was now glowing brightly, "Besides, is that even _possible_?"

"Dunno. Just let me know when you want to find out." He attempted to touch her shoulder again, but she squirmed out of his grasp again.

She peered at him angrily, trying to keep her voice quiet, "Stop! I told you they'd be home any minute!"

"I doubt they'll notice me, Hiyori." He continued to try and poke her sides or wherever was left open by her constantly flailing her arms to try and avoid him.

"They will if you're causing a scene." Hiyori huffed in response, pushing his arm away forcefully.

"Then stop making one." He answered automatically, not slowing down in his efforts.

Her eyes widened in disbelief and her voice rose, " _Me_?"

"Yeah, you."


	19. Home

**This is a Daifuku drabble I wrote a few weeks ago, requested by Tumblr user hinatashoyoos. I meant to upload it sooner than this but I kept forgetting lol.**

 _Home_

"Seems like things are back to normal." Kofuku leaned back against the kitchen counter as Daikoku finished up dinner.

Yukine and Hiyori were yelling loudly and Yato was making some sort of loud whine, the sound of the sizzling food barely audible underneath all of their noise. Daikoku sighed heavily, "Yeah, I would say so."

She nudged closer to him as he started to scoop some of rice into bowls, "It was so quiet without Yato-chan, Yukki and Hiyorin around."

Daikoku turned off the stovetop with a shrug, "I dunno, it was kind of nice to have some peace and quiet for once."

"Maybe." She looked up at the ceiling with a smile, "Still, I really like it; having a full house like this." She looked back down to him playfully, "And I know you do too."

He glanced at her before shaking his head, "Maybe if Yato didn't have to make a scene over every damn thing. Yukine and Hiyori-chan are great kids, though—at least they keep him somewhat in check."

"He's working hard to change, you know that." She giggled and poked his arm, "You have to admit he's already changed a ton from when he used to drop by years and years ago. You would have never let him stay here if he hadn't."

"I guess so." Daikoku mumbled in response, "Doesn't mean he's not still incredibly lazy and unappreciative." His shoulders falling and his face softening, he continued, "But you're right… it is kind of nice, having those three around."

Kofuku hummed, "It's been just the two of us for a while. But you know, I think we're finally part of a family again."

Daikoku stared at her for a moment, his lips parted in surprise before they curled upward into a small smile, "Yeah, I guess so."


	20. Delivery

**Some takiun for whyarentyouhafuri & takemikazuchiplz based off of a wonderful iscribble art between them and noragamitexts**

Today was the day he was going to quit. Between the ridiculous hours, the thankless work, and now that he was paired with this absolutely obnoxious new guy that literally _never shut up_ for training, Takemikazuchi was done.

 _Done_.

"Last place of the day! Then we finally get to go homeeee~" Yato stretched out his arms as Take continued to focus on driving the delivery van.

As he pulled the van up to the curb, he muttered in response, "No, we get to go back to the main building, re-file the things that weren't delivered, fill out a bunch of paperwork, and _then_ we get to go home."

"Well, yeah, but… you know what I mean." Yato pouted in response as he lowered his arms back into his lap.

"No, I don't." He huffed before he started to get out of the seat and opened his door with a sigh, "Come on." He quickly opened the back of the van and pulled out the last package, tucking it under his arm carefully.

As they made their way through the courtyard leading up to the apartment building, Yato hummed, "Nice place!"

Grinding his teeth together, Takemikazuchi asked, "Could you stay quiet this time? You're supposed to be learning something, but I'm pretty sure you haven't paid attention at all. For the past. Three. DAYS." He practically growled as he finished the last word and Yato shrunk back.

They took a few more steps before he finally opened his mouth again, "I've learned _plenty_. It's just that you—"

"Just shut up until we're done with this." Take answered automatically and thankfully Yato followed his order, giving him the chance to knock on the door. He heard faint music from the inside followed by the sound of footsteps and the door's locks clicking open.

A man with long blonde hair opened the door, seemingly still dressed in his pajamas as he was wearing a blue sweater, black sweatpants, and oddly enough some pink bunny slippers. Normally he would have considered all of this odd, especially considering it was the late afternoon, but as the man stared at Takemikazuchi with a flushed face, he couldn't help but find it somewhat charming.

It took him a moment to realize he was staring too. "I've got a delivery for a Mr. Kiun." He quickly tried to divert his focus, holding out his clipboard, "Could I get you to sign this?"

"Of course." Kiun took it gently before quickly looking back up again, "Um, do you have a pen I could borrow?"

' _Shit_.' He cursed inwardly before calling, "Yato."

"Yeah, I've got one." He took a step forward and handed Kiun the pen, who thanked him automatically. As he stepped past Takemikazuchi again, he whispered quietly, "You two should get a room." Take swiftly kicked Yato in the shin, causing him to let out a loud yelp, "Fu—ahh… I'll… wait by the van."

"Here you go." Kiun held the clipboard back out, his face still flushed, "By the way, do you deliver to this area often?"

This time he was the one to flush as he took it back, "Somewhat, I suppose. Why?"

Kiun reached through some of his long hair to rub the back of his neck sheepishly, "Oh, I was just curious. I just moved here and I tend to order things online a lot, so I was wondering if I'd be seeing more of you."

"P-possibly." He swallowed, unsure of what to say.

"Great." He beamed and they continued to stare at each other until he motioned, "Um, the package…?"

Take stiffened before taking it out from under his arm and holding it out, "Right, I apologize."

"It's alright. Thank you." He took the package and set it down on a side table near the door, "See you next time."

He blinked, "Next time. Right. Goodbye, then." He turned and started heading back out, a few moments passing by before he heard the door close behind him.

Maybe today _wouldn't_ be the day he would quit. He lifted his head to look back out towards the van, spotting Yato blabbing away on his cellphone and laughing loudly.

Maybe he wouldn't quit today, but he was definitely going to kill his trainee.


	21. Cozy

**A drabble for the prompt "Things you said when you thought I was asleep" requested by an anon on Tumblr :3**

 _Cozy_

"Hiyoriiii~ Kofuku said you were—" Yato burst into the living room, his voice loud and whimsical until he caught sight of her body passed out on the floor next to the kotatsu but not completely under it either, "Jeez… "

He assumed her spirit was probably with Yukine, though he wasn't quite sure where that was at the moment; probably helping Daikoku in the shop since Kofuku had been watering the plants out in the back of their house when he came in.

"At least keep yourself warm so you won't get sick." He mumbled as he kneeled down and pulled on the edge of the blanket, draping it further over the lower half of Hiyori's snoozing body so that she'd be snuggled under the kotatsu's warmth. He lingered by her side for a moment, staring at her before deciding to push back some of the hair out of her face and not-so-accidentally brushing his hand across her cheek as he did so. He smiled to himself briefly before standing up and heading out of the room, calling out loudly, "Yukine, Hiyori! Where are you two!?"

Hiyori blinked her eyes open slowly before crawling under the kotatsu even more and hiding her face in her hands, hoping she'd regain her composure enough to drop her body and pretend like she hadn't actually been asleep until she heard Yato come in.


	22. Ridiculous

**An anon on Tumblr requested a few different prompt lines. I think they're technically supposed to be sentence starters but WHOOPS. Oh well lol. This is the result.**

 _Ridiculous_

When Yukine had shown up at her apartment begging her to take care of a very drunk Yato, she couldn't really say no. He had obviously tried his best to deal with the god and it was apparent it was becoming too much for the young boy to take and he had also implied that Daikoku had been none too happy about Yato's drunken state either. She had told Yukine to go back home, seeing he clearly needed peace and quiet, but she was beginning to regret not taking him up on his offer of staying to help her. She figured it would be alright since she and Yato had officially started dating around two months ago and that she should maybe take more responsibility in dealing with Yato, but apparently he really did need his guide post at all times to stay in check, or at least that's how she felt right now.

She sighed as Yato clung to her as she returned to the couch, completely ignoring the coffee that she set down on the table for him in hopes that he would drink it and sober up even in the slightest. At least it was a Friday and she didn't have classes tomorrow.

"Hiyori, please," He whined as he entangled himself around her waist, "I've had a rough day and honestly all I want is a drink and someone to cuddle with… is that so much to ask?"

"Yato, you've had more than enough to drink." She tried to pull his arms off her a few times before giving up with another sigh, "Probably more than I could ever drink in a whole decade, from what Yukine was saying…"

He pouted as he hugged her tighter before tucking his head underneath her arm and against her side, "Then at least cuddle with me!"

"Will you drink some coffee first?" She motioned to the table, hopeful as she tried to strike a bargain.

However, Yato quickly let out another whine, "Noooo."

"Okay, okay. Let go of me real quick, just for a second." He hesitated for a moment before he obeyed, letting her readjust her position and his. Gently, she titled them both over until they were both laying down on the couch and facing each other, one of her hands laying between them while the other was pushed lightly against his chest, "Happy now?"

He hummed thoughtfully before reaching out to pull her crushingly tight against him for a moment, relaxing his hold as he nuzzled his nose against the side of her face, "Now I am."

She could really smell the alcohol on his breath now that she was so close, but she was thankful his usual smell overpowered that for the most part. Hoping to avoid any more of his breath as he spoke, she ducked her head down and moved into the crook of his neck so she could focus on the more pleasant smell that made it easy for her to forget all of her stress about the current situation, "Good."

He moved his hand through her hair and down her back repeatedly, eventually commenting, "Your hair is so soft, Hiyori~"

"You've told me that before." She mumbled against his shoulder. And he'd been sober the time he'd said it before, so it was much more of an appreciated compliment; right now she felt more like a cat being pet by an over eager kid.

"I know, but it is." He answered loudly, continuing to make long strokes through her hair.

She reached up to drape her arm around his middle affectionately, though she warned, "Yato, my hair's going to get very tangled if you keep doing that."

"Fiiine." He answered as he begrudgingly stopped his movement, and gently cupped the back of her head instead. She then felt him turn his head a few times before he asked confusedly, "Wait, where'd Yukine go?"

"He went home, remember?" She gave a small laugh, amused by his forgetfulness, "That was only like fifteen minutes ago…"

He pulled back from her so that he was looking down at her with a mischievous grin, "So it's just us, then."

Hiyori looked back up at him in surprise before her face grew warm and she shrank down into the couch, "I just agreed to cuddling. And you need to go sleep soon before you hurt yourself if you're not going to drink any coffee."

"Hiiiyooooriiiii. You're misjudging me." He gave another big pout before he brushed her hair back and held his hands against the sides of her face, "I just wanna kiss you, since you won't come near me whenever Yukine or anybody else's around."

"That's sort of common courtesy." She answered in a small voice, smilingly sheepishly.

"Well, whatever it is, I don't get to kiss you nearly as often as I want to," He continued to pout, his voice becoming even more desperate as well as he looked down at her, "So, please?"

Her smile grew a little wider, more confident, as she answered, "You're ridiculous." Yato's cheeks puffed up and he started to come up with a retort before she reached up to press her finger against his lips to shush him, "I didn't mean it in a bad way."

He had a delayed response, but his eyes widened and he let out a soft, "Oh." Upon hearing her giggle, he grinned and leaned in towards her.

She met him hesitantly, partly worried about his coordination and somewhat still worried about the alcohol on his breath. She quickly noted that it was definitely still there, but she found she didn't quite care as much in this situation. He definitely didn't seem clumsy either, his kisses easily making her melt as they always did.

But it only lasted a few minutes before it slowed considerably and he eventually pulled away, though he kissed her cheek before he rested his head against her shoulder, "I'm kinda getting sleepy now."

"That's okay. You should sleep." She ran a hand through his hair before she started to sit up, only to be tugged back down almost immediately.

"Don't leave." He pleaded, clinging to her, "At least not until I'm asleep."

She stared at him for a moment before exhaling and smiling in defeat, laying on her back and closing her eyes, "Okay."

He curled up against her side and dangled an arm over her, resting his head in the crook of her neck as he shut his eyes too, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She repeated, brushing through his hair again.


	23. Time

**So naturally, this takes place after all the current crap in the manga is OVER WITH. And it's of course inspired by what Hiyori said a few chapters ago as well as exchanges between Yato and Yukine in the current arc. Hope you enjoy it!**

 _Time_

"Hi, Yukine-kun." Hiyori took a step into the room hesitantly, looking over at where he sat with a book held up to his face, "Do you feel up to doing any assignments today?"

Yato watched her curiously before turning his head to look at his regalia, waiting for his answer.

Yukine didn't look up, "Not really. Sorry." His voice came out in a monotone, only showing the smallest flicker of regret as he finished.

"That's okay." She nodded before taking a seat in front of Yato, looking over the bandages she could see sticking out past the neckline of his shirt as well as the few on his cheeks, "How are you doing?"

He pulled out his phone and flipped it open, typing as he answered, "I'm fine, everything should be healed up soon." Hiyori gave him a confused stare until he turned his phone around and showed her the message he had typed.

 _Im pretty sure hes just been staring at that same page for a while now._

Her face fell as she read over the text but she forced a smile as she answered, "That's good." She reached for her phone and opened a new note to type.

 **How are we going to get him to go downstairs?**

"What about you, Hiyori? Aren't exams coming up?" He wiggled his eyebrows and she sighed.

"Yeah… a little too quickly." She held her hand against her forehead, glancing at him from underneath her hand to see him typing again.

He laid his phone down between them and gave her an intrigued look, "I'm still waiting for the day you'll pray to me about your exams."

She dropped her hand with a groan, though she leaned forward to read his message.

 _Just leave it to me._

" _What_? How am I supposed to believe you truly think of me as a God of Fortune if you won't even trust me with something like this!?" Yato questioned loudly, putting on a large pout for extra effect.

Hiyori finally saw Yukine lower his book, looking over to Yato with narrowed eyes and a small sound, "Tch."

The god's head immediately snapped in his direction, "Yukineee, how about you play a game with me and cheer me up?"

He lifted the book back up again, muttering in response, "Maybe if you had something other than Jenga. You've only played it like a thousand damn times in the past few months…"

Yato slid across the floor cheerfully, stopping a small distance away from Yukine, "So what do you wanna play, then?"

Yukine's eyes met Yato's for a moment before he shut them tightly and growled, "Nothing, alright?"

"How about going for a walk together?" Hiyori chimed in from behind them, giving a soft smile, "It's starting to get a bit cold, but it's pretty nice today."

He gave a heavy sigh, "No thanks. I'd rather just be alone."

Hiyori frowned and looked to Yato for a sign of what she should do, but he seemed to be at a loss for what to do as well, not moving in the slightest. "Y-Yato, maybe we should—"

Before she finished her sentence, Yato stood up and looked down at Yukine before reaching down and scooping the young boy upward, tucking him under one arm while using the other to keep him upright as he moved towards the door.

"H- _hey_! What the hell are you doing, you idiot!?" Yukine looked up in a mix of annoyance and horror, "Your arm is still messed up—"

Hiyori let out a small gasp before jumping up to follow after them, realizing almost immediately that she had dropped her body in the process. Giving herself an annoyed huff, she turned to catch up with Yato.

"Just shut up and come downstairs, kid." He answered in a more serious tone, pausing in the doorway to adjust his hold on Yukine before starting down the stairs.

" _Why_?" The blonde asked almost desperately, clearly frustrated.

Yato glanced at him but kept a neutral expression, "You'll see."

"Hiyori, what's going on?" She heard his voice crack from behind him, his tone pleading.

"Sorry, Yukine-kun, you'll see in a minute." She answered as softly as she could and he let out another sound of annoyance in response.

Yato took a turn into the dining room and plopped Yukine down in front of the table. Though he fully intended to turn around and glare at his master, he got distracted when he saw Kofuku and Daikoku grinning down at him from the other side.

"Happy Birthday, Yukki!" Kofuku threw her arms upward, smiling brightly, and he looked up at her with a squint.

"W-what?" He sat up straighter and noticed the various plates of food spread across the table, specifically eyeing the cake in the center, "What do you mean?"

Yato stayed quiet, so Hiyori answered shyly, "It's been a year since Yato named you, Yukine-kun."

"Or, if you wanna look at it another way, this can be a celebration of making it through a whole year as Yato's shinki." Daikoku added with a chuckle, earning a pout from Kofuku.

Yukine's lips twitched into a small smile and before he knew it, his eyes had started watering. His expression turning neutral again, he turned and angled himself towards Yato, waiting.

Yato reached out to tousle Yukine's hair, who let out a small squeak in surprise, "It's been a year since…" His hand moved to Yukine's shoulder and gripped it tightly, smiling softly, "We became a family."

Yukine stared up at him in shock, though tears had already rolled past his eyes before he even realized it.

"Admittedly, probably the weirdest family of all time, but y'know…" The god rubbed his nose sheepishly before he heard Yukine mumble something inaudible. Blinking, he leaned towards him, "Huh? What was that?"

"You're ruining it." He repeated loudly before sniffling and wiping his face and nose, continuing in a weak voice, "Thank you."

Yato grinned and retreated his hand, only for Hiyori to place her hands on Yukine's shoulders to lightly spin him around, "So we made this all for you, Yukine-kun."

"You made some of this too, Hiyori?" He turned his head back curiously and she nodded.

"Mhm!" She leaned in towards his ear, whispering, "Don't worry, Kofuku-san only just helped Daikoku-san—she didn't make anything entirely by herself."

He laughed sheepishly at that before clearing his throat and saying loudly, "Thank you guys."


	24. Dance With Me

**A fic for a prompt ask meme requested by paperypiper~**

 _Dance With Me_

"Dance with me." Yato stood, extending his arm out towards her.

Hiyori gaped first, not sure how to respond before she finally stuttered out, "But there's no music!"

Yukine gave him an equally confused look, "Did you hit your head or something?"

"No!" The god fired back immediately, his face falling into disbelief as he switched his focus back to his original target, "And Hiyori, you may have been been able to use that excuse a few centuries ago, but not now. Pick a song on your phone or I'll pick for you." Still seeing her hesitation, he pulled his arm back and rested his hand on his hip, "I thought you said you wanted to learn how?"

"From a professional instructor, maybe." She felt her cheeks burning. She had made that comment after seeing Ami rehearse for a play that the school was putting on, but she certainly didn't expect anything to come of it. It was too easy to forget Yato knew how practically everything, at least at some level.

"I don't think you can get any more professional than a few hundred years of practice." He answered smugly, rubbing his nose.

Yukine scoffed and gave a small laugh, "Practiced with who?"

Yato rolled his eyes, "You don't _have_ to have a partner…" He paused, a little longer than he would have liked, "But it helps."

"So your unwilling shinki." The younger boy answered automatically and Yato shot him a glare in response.

Ignoring the taunting from his hafuri, he looked back to Hiyori and tried his best not to show his deflated ego, "So? Last chance."

Hiyori stared up at him momentarily before pulling her phone out and starting to search through it, answering quietly, "…Okay."

"Wha? Seriously?" Yukine blinked at her in disbelief and Hiyori kept her head lowered, focusing on her phone to avoid his question. Turning a few shades of pink himself, he gave a huff before standing up and heading for the stairs, "Well I'm not gonna hang around and watch you two embarrass yourselves. See you in a bit."

Yato wasn't fairing much better now that Yukine was gone, his voice shaking as he asked, "It's taking you that long to pick out a song?"

"Well, yeah, I don't really know what's good music to dance to." She snapped back, her eyes staying locked on her phone until his hands covered hers and he tugged the phone out of her hands effortlessly.

"Doesn't really matter." His eyes only flickered to hers for a few short seconds, "But I figure you probably want something slow since you're just learning."

Hiyori blinked and looked down at the floor, mumbling, "Yeah, that'd be preferable…" She finally heard music begin to pour out of her phone's speakers, a soft acoustic guitar melody filling the room. The sound made her heart start to race as she realized the consequences of her actions.

 _This is happening_.

She saw his extended hand once again and reached out timidly, barely looking at him from under her bangs as he pulled her up. And of course, she nearly lost her footing right off the bat.

"Not off to a great start, huh?" He teased, but it was more like a nervous laugh than a smug one.

Still, she bit her lip, "Shut up."

"Just relax." He breathed and it almost sounded as if it were a reminder to himself as well, making her look up curiously. He kept their hands linked, reaching out for her other hand to guide it to his shoulder. "So your hand goes there." He let go and careful moved downward to reach around her, lightly holding her side. Swallowing, he continued, "So you step back with your right foot when I step forward with my left, okay?"

"Mhm." She nodded nervously, barely understanding what he said and beginning to think maybe the music really wasn't necessary. She definitely wasn't paying attention to it now.

"Go." He moved forward and she followed his instructions, stepping back. "So now you do the same thing with your right foot and then touch your feet together. Ready?"

She nodded again and followed after him, realizing that she practically had a death grip on his shoulder before she let go with a squeak.

He let out a small laugh at her expense before instructing, "So now you step forward with your left foot and I step back."

"Okay." She answered in a determined voice, taking the step, "And then the same thing again?"

Yato nodded lightly, "Yeah."

She finished the steps and looked back up to him, "So what now?"

"Those are the basic steps. Just gotta put it together and then add in some small steps for the turns." He answered sheepishly, watching for reaction.

Her face twisted in confusion, "That seems way too easy!"

Yato grinned mischievously, "Then let's see how it goes when you try to do all the steps at once."

"Sure." She grinned back confidently. Yato took a step forward and Hiyori followed effortlessly until she stepped forward too quickly, effectively stomping on Yato's foot.

"Ow." He whined immediately, blinking at her, "You didn't pause to bring your feet together."

"Sorry." She smiled apologetically and gripped his shoulder tighter for a few seconds, looking down. As she looked back up, she felt her nervousness creep back in as she said, "Thank you for this."

His hand slipped a little lower down her side as he answered quietly, "It's my job to grant your wishes."

Her breath caught in her throat but she eventually forced out, "T-this wasn't really like an official wish."

"Eh," He shrugged with a small smile, "Close enough."


	25. Winter Problems

**Fic from a prompt meme for practicingproductivity :3**

 _Winter Problems_

"The least you could do is not hog the blanket." Yato mumbled dejectedly from the very edge of the bed, having been shoved there by Hiyori (and then kicked and elbowed after he attempted to move back towards her).

Hiyori's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "And why's that?"

"You'd really let me freeze to death?" He stared at the giant lump of the comforter where he assumed her back was.

"You can't freeze to death." She answered back automatically, pulling the blankets around her tighter, and Yato sighed.

"But I _can_ die from a broken heart, which is already happening. The cold just adds to it and makes it a slower and more agonizing one." He whined as he wrapped his arms around himself tightly.

Hiyori huffed, "Oh please."

"Why are you so cruel?" Yato raised his voice even more dramatically, rolling slightly closer to her again and hoping that she wouldn't register his movement. She stayed silent and unmoving so he lifted himself up to lean over her, pushing down enough of his weight to hold her down while also using his free hand to pull the blanket away from her face. As she glared and took a breath, ready to yell at him, he put on his best pout. "Hiyori, I'm sorry."

After staring up at his quivering lip for a moment, she finally relented and released her death grip upon the blankets, "I accept your apology." She sighed but lifted the blankets so that Yato could use them once again.

However, he only momentarily enjoyed the blankets before immediately clinging to Hiyori cheerfully, "Thank you~"

Naturally, she let out a squeak just below the volume of a scream as his hands touched her bare arms, "Yato, you're freezing! Don't touch me!"

"But you did this to me." He pointed out matter-of-factly and she groaned.


	26. Back Up Plan

**Requested by anon on Tumblr for a fic meme.**

 _Back Up Plan_

"Hiyori, you're gonna get sick." Yato stared at her disapprovingly from her side as she walked through the rain

"I'll be fine, I'll be home in a few minutes." She picked up her pace, trying to lose him or at least tire him enough that he would stop harassing her about forgetting her umbrella.

He started to shrug his jacket from his shoulders, "Let me help."

"But it's already soaked too." Hiyori pointed out in a mutter, not slowing her pace in the slightest.

His jacket folded in half in his hands, he quickly retorted, "Not on the inside! And at least it's _something_."

"I really don't need it, I'm okay. Thanks." She answered dismissively, taking her eyes off of him and focusing on what was in front of her.

"Just—TAKE MY JACKET." He shoved it in front of her face, effectively stopping her in her tracks.

Letting out a yelp, she took a step back and glared at him, " _Yato_."

" _Hiyori_." He mirrored her tone and expression, "Why are you so stubborn?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She huffed, moving her hands to her hips, "And now I am going to get sick because you're keeping me out in this weather."

Instead of responding, Yato tossed his jacket forward so that it carefully landed over top of her head.

Hiyori let out another squeak as the jacket covered her face and made another noise as it started to slide off, her arms shooting upward to catch it. Spinning it around so that she could shoot him an even more menacing glare, she snapped, " _Fine,_ I'll take your jacket." She continued on her way, passing him without another glance so that she could hide her pink cheeks.

Yato watched in her a mixture of relief and confusion before shouting after her, "I expect it back tomorrow!"

"Like I'd want to keep it!" She shouted back at him, slightly twisting her head.

He growled and took a step forward, " _Hey_. That jacket is adorable, not to mention functional. It can—"

"You need to get out of the rain too, Yato." She cut him off, starting around the corner, "I'll see you tomorrow!"

He exhaled and relaxed his shoulders, giving an amused mumble to himself as he looked down to his now soaked t-shirt, "Yeah, I guess so."


	27. Unprepared

**For an anon prompt request!**

 _Unprepared_

When Yato had told Yukine that he had confessed how he felt to Hiyori, he expected things to be awkward between the three of them. But not _this_ awkward.

He expected that he wouldn't be able to look either of them in the eye, but it instead it was both of them who couldn't look at each other. The room had been silent for a good fifteen minutes and he repeatedly glanced over to both of them to find that they were literally avoiding each other.

Yukine shut his book loudly, getting both of their attention as he commented, "Oh, get a room you two."

"W-what?" Hiyori sounded like her mouth had gone dry and Yato was gripping the side of the table so hard that Yukine feared he might break it.

"I was being sarcastic." He sighed, seeing them both relax as he looked up again, "Look, if you're worried about me—I really don't care. If you ask me, this is even worse than being subjected to PDA. It's awkward as hell and the secondhand embarrassment is killing me." He brought his hands together, pleading, "Just _talk_ to each other."

They finally looked at each other, but when Yato lifted his head to speak, nothing came out still, "Uh... I don't… really know what to say?"

"Oh my god." Yukine buried his face into his hands, cringing, before he shot up from the table and started for the stairs, "I'm going to go ask Daikoku-san if there's anything around the house I can do… I'll see you later."

"S-sorry, Yukine-kun." She finally stuttered timidly.

His voice softened at that and he gave a small glance backward, "It's okay, Hiyori."

"You're just gonna ditch us?" Yato called out in a whining tone.

"Ah, so now you remember how to talk." Yukine gave him an annoyed look before turning around again.


	28. Night

**A prompt for anon from Tumblr!**

 _Night_

"Hiyori! C'mon, pleaaaaaase." Yato tugged on her arm relentlessly, begging, "Just trust me!"

"Don't talk to me about trust after you broke into my house!" She tried her hardest to yank it out of his grasp as she spoke to him in a harsh whisper, "I was sleeping! And I have school tomorrow, what could possibly be this important?"

Yato tugged harder, "Just come look! I really want you to see!"

Huffing, she started to get out of bed and he finally let go of her arm in response, "Why don't you just tell me what it is?"

"Because you'll see!" He reached out to gently push her forward before retracting his hands and commenting, "Oh, you should get your coat. And probably slippers at least. We're not going very far, though, just your roof."

"My roof?" Hiyori repeated in disbelief as she reached for her coat, "What for?"

Yato groaned loudly, " _Hiyori._ "

"I'm coming, but I still don't understand why you can't tell me." She had only just finished getting her slippers on before she found herself being picked up. Trying her best to not be loud in order to not wake her parents, she gave him an exasperated look, "What are you doing now!?"

"I just wanna be careful since you're inside your body." He carefully leapt out of her window and out onto her roof, adding quietly, "And you were taking too long."

She pulled on his jersey and glared up at him, " _Yato_!"

Jumping up to the highest flat surface of her house, he put her down and pointed up at the sky, "Look."

Blinking, she looked up for only a few seconds before looking back at him, "What?"

He reached over and gently directed her head upward again, "Keep looking and watch."

Hiyori exhaled and wrapped her arms around herself tightly, already missing the warmth of her room. Just as she was ready to look back at him questioningly again, she saw two streaks of light pass through the sky. Her lips parting in surprise, she announced, "Shooting stars!"

"Yeah, I guess there's a meteor shower tonight." He grinned as she looked back to him, "I kinda found out by accident. I woke up and I couldn't go back to sleep, so I just went over and was looking out the window when I saw a few."

Hiyori studied him carefully, "Haven't you seen one before…?"

He nodded and looked back up, "Yeah, I have." He was quiet for a few seconds as he went back to watching the sky, though she was still focused on him, "But I wasn't sure if you had, and I really wanted you to see."

"Thank you." She gave a wide smile and looked back up at the stars as well, "It is really pretty."

"You're welcome." She heard him answer softly.


	29. A Case of Blight

_A Case of Blight_

"Yukiiineeee, I don't wanna go to work today." Yato whined after he had let out a series of loud and obnoxious yawns, turning over to face him.

"If we only worked when you wanted to we'd never get anything done." He answered with an unamused stare, sitting up and folding his legs beneath himself as he prepared to lecture the god.

Yato let out another loud whine before he stretched out his arms and legs, answering in a sigh, "Yeah, yeah, okay."

Yukine looked like he had seen a ghost when he looked back at him, asking worriedly, "What was that?"

"What was what?" He scrunched his eyebrows together and glanced around the room.

"By the neckline of your shirt," Yukine scooted forward slightly, "Did you get blighted yesterday? How did you not notice, you idiot!?"

Yato immediately took offense, "I know I've got a decent pain tolerance, but I'm pretty sure I would damn well know if I was blighted." He sprung upward and lifted his shirt, glancing just below his neckline and paling, "Oh."

Yukine groaned, "So you really did get blighted." He stood up and immediately pulled on Yato's arm, "C'mon, go downstairs and we'll—"

"I, uh," Yato looked off and gave an amused but sheepish smile, "It's not blight, Yukine. It's, ah… a bruise. Technically."

"Why would you—" Yukine started before he ripped his hand away from Yato, taking a hard step backward and practically letting out a yell in disgust, " _Ugh!_ "

As Yukine's face continued to redden, he turned to go downstairs and Yato called out annoyedly, "Hey! You're gonna cause real blight if you don't calm down." In a quieter and more pleading tone, he added, "Also, don't tell Hiyori you saw—"

"SHUT UP." He answered loudly, covering his ears as he rushed out the door.

 **I got this idea earlier today and thought it was hilarious lmao idk if it came out quite as well as I hoped but ah well.**


	30. Nightmares

Hiyori snapped upward as she awoke, her mouth wide as she gasped loudly for air. She felt like she had just resurfaced from underneath deep water, the weight of the nightmare still hanging heavily over her conscious.

She had forgotten everything, and she could feel that desperate emptiness pulling at every inch of her body as she had that one day at Capyper Land. She was wandering around endlessly, empty and lost, desperately searching for what she had lost. The world had faded into a deep gray and everything felt so had felt so heavy and yet hollow at the same time.

Despite the lingering effects of the dream, waking up in her bedroom and feeling the warmth of Yato at her side immediately sent a wave of relief washing over her. As she brought her hand up to her forehead in a small sigh, she heard and felt Yato shift.

"Mm?" She turned her head and saw him struggling to open his eyes, "Somethin' wrong?"

"I, um…" She lowered herself backward and leaned towards him, answering quietly, "I had a bad dream." She scooted closer to him, her hands lingering just below the neckline of his shirt, "But I'll be okay."

Yato's eyes opened a little wider, his arm moving around her to rub her back gently, "You sure?"

She hummed an answer, closing her eyes and relaxing as she focused on the comforting movement of his fingers.

But as nice as it was, it wasn't nearly enough.

"Yato." Hiyori blinked her eyes open and tilted her head back to look up at him.

He immediately stopped his movements, "Yeah?"

Her voice was hoarse and the words barely passed her lips as she gripped tightly onto his shirt, "Kiss me."

"Are you sure you're okay?" His eyes studied hers in concern, suddenly seeming much more awake.

"Mhm." She nodded as she reached behind his neck and angled herself closer to him, staring up at him as she waited patiently.

His kiss was light and a bit clumsy, sleep still obviously having a hold on him, but it was the soft, warm, and safe feeling she craved. His scent enveloped her and she kissed him back a little too eagerly, causing him to fumble a little bit more than he already was.

When he missed her mouth completely, he quickly recovered by pressing a few kisses across her cheeks, asking against her skin, "Ready to go back to sleep now?"

"Sure." She nodded and he lowered his head to rest it in the crook of her neck, keeping his arm draped over her and their legs intertwined.

"Goodnight." He pressed a final kiss to her collarbone.

Hiyori ran a hand through his hair and held him close, repeating, "Goodnight."


	31. Wishes

**I'm going through a pretty rough time right now in terms of inspiration for writing so this is something I wrote a little bit ago on tumblr but forgot to post here. I apologize for my lack of updates but I really really hope that I can get back into my regular flow soon.**

"Did you see that!?" Hiyori's voice rose sharply, making Yato whirl around in worry.

"What?" His gaze traveled around the empty street, passing over street lamps and a few old advertisements. When he looked back to her, he noticed she was looking up and he followed suite, staring up into the clear night sky, "What is it?"

"It was a shooting star!" She answered excitedly and she had her eyes closed with a smile when his eyes fell back to her.

He raised an eyebrow, "So? Some rock burning through the atmosphere, big deal."

Hiyori opened her eyes and gave him a sharp glare, snapping, "You're supposed to make a wish!"

Yato stood, dumbfounded for a moment before he finally managed to slip out, "…Hiyori, you're standing right next me; a god. Pretty sure I'm way more dependable than some shooting star." He ran a hand through his hair in disbelief, "Are you really that desperate to not pay five yen? I think my prices are exceptionally fair given all the work that I do."

"You're missing the point." She sighed heavily and kept walking, leaving him lingering momentarily.

"What do you mean?" He followed after her, lowering his head to try and look in her eyes as she continued to try and evade him.

"It's supposed to be…" She trailed off as she stopped, her eyes off to the side of the sidewalk, "It's supposed to be romantic."

Yato's lips parted in surprise, "O-oh." He took a step back from her, asking quietly, "So I just ruined it, didn't, I?"

"Kind of, yeah." She gave a nod, still biting her lip lightly in annoyance.

"Sorry." He apologized in a sigh before swiftly reaching forward to lift her chin, locking eyes with her, "I'm not that great with these sort of things."

Hiyori closed her eyes and gave a gentle shake of her head, "You just do things in your own way. And I like that most of the time." She opened her eyes again, flashing him a small mischievous smile, "But this time, you can just make it up to me."

"Oh?" He gave an intrigued smirk as he leaned in towards her, "I can definitely do that."


	32. White Day

"Wait right here."

Yato had blocked the entrance to the stairs and gently guided her back into the living room, leaving Hiyori both confused as well as nervous. Most of his surprises were relatively harmless, but he had definitely had a few that were wildly inappropriate, so she made sure to stay on her toes.

"Um… Ta-da!" His voice made her lift her head and she saw a small bouquet of sunflowers, daisies, and a blue one she couldn't place. "These are for you." He said a bit more nervously as he held them out.

"They're beautiful!" She nodded gratefully and cradled them lightly against her chest, "But what are they for?"

Yato hesitated and swallowed, "You don't know what today is?"

"Huh?" She answered automatically as she racked her brain. It was no one's birthday, the anniversary of when they met wasn't until the fall…

He seemed genuinely shocked, pushing, "You didn't see anyone doing anything at school today…?"

Hiyori hummed as she recalled everyone did seem to be a bit giddy today and after thinking about it more, she did remember Yama's boyfriend dropping into their homeroom to give Yama a present. "Oh." She said aloud as the realization clicked, "It's white day."

"Y-yeah." He swallowed nervously again as he twisted his hands together.

"So, um," She fumbled over her words before she managed to form a sentence, looking down at the flowers instead of at him, "I recognize the sunflowers and daisies, but what are the little blue ones?"

She wasn't quite sure as to how she wanted to respond quite yet, so she avoided the subject.

His voice was so quiet and unsure, she barely heard him, "… Forget-me-not's." When her head snapped upward at his answer, she saw his face was absolutely crimson as well. "It was actually the florist that picked those to pair with the other two, but, uh, what's the harm in a bit of irony…"

"Y-Yato…" She clutched the small vase a little tighter, her cheeks starting to warm as well, "Thank you."

"Are you familiar with hanakotoba?"

Her eyes flickered back to him and she blinked, "I know the concept, but I, um… don't know the meanings of those flowers, if that's what you're asking."

He inhaled, "Right, okay. Well sunflowers are respect, adoration… Daisies are faith, and, uh, forget-me-nots are surprisingly not self-explanatory. They can stand for a lasting connection and true—true love."

Hiyori stood silent for a moment before she gently reached out to place the bouquet onto one of the shelves to her side. As she turned towards Yato, he looked down and to the far corner of the room to avoid her eyes. She cupped the side of his face and murmured, "It's perfect."

At first, he visibly tensed at her touch and she began to pull away before she heard him ask quietly, "Really?"

"Mhm." She nodded shyly as he finally locked eyes with her. His eyes were wide, a mix of what seemed to be anxiousness but mixed with a new excitement. She was sure she looked much the same, her heart fluttering against her chest. And his lips were so _close_ ; she'd been finding herself staring at them more and more as of late, but now she felt as if she were in a trance. Before she even knew what she was doing, her lips had pressed gently against his. Yato seemed frozen, in shock, and she quickly pulled away, "A-ah, I'm so—"

She didn't finish before his lips melded against hers, sweet and feather light. His hands hovered at her sides, seemingly unsure as to whether or not that was too much. Hiyori reached down to reassure him, pressing his hands at her waist and leaning into his touch with a smile. When he pulled away, he tightened his hold on her and buried his face into her neck, "Hiyori…"

"I won't ever forget you, but…" She gripped his shoulder, balling his jersey in her fist, "Don't… Don't ever leave me again, okay?"

He nodded against her and pressed a firm kiss against her collarbone, "I won't."


	33. Reunion

**WARNING: Chapter 78 spoilers kinda sorta? Basically I wrote this to heal my own soul.**

"Hiyori!" Yato waved exuberantly, standing just around the corner of the gate of her school.

Hiyori froze, an expression close to what he would consider terror taking over her face.

He blinked and repeated slowly, "Hiyori…?"

"Ya-Yato…" She answered, unmoving, and he laughed it off as shock.

"Yukine and Kofuku told me you'd been coming by the house checking up on me and even went looking for me by yourself a few times, so I figured I'd come to you." He pushed his hands into his pockets sheepishly and looked off to his side, "I'm sorry… About how I left. I know that was a lot to put on you, but… I believe in you. Just like you always believe in me, you know? I didn't mean to—to pressure you at all. I just meant to say that because of you, I knew that I could finally do what I've needed to do for so long. So thank you. That's what I meant to say."

"Y-yeah." She nodded, her body still stiff and her expression tinged with something he couldn't quiet place.

He took a step closer and started to lean in towards her, "Hey, are you okay?"

She flinched back and waved him off, "I'm okay, this is just… a lot. And I already wasn't feeling too great today. I'm sorry. I'll catch up with you later?" Hiyori turned away from him, adding quietly, "But I'm glad that you're home."

Yato deflated, answering just as softly, "Thanks, same here. See you later."

As soon as he returned to the house, he immediately started questioning his hafuri, "What's up with Hiyori?"

Yukine shrugged, a frown taking over his face as well, "I don't know. She's just seemed… really sad lately. I thought seeing you would cheer her up. But if that didn't work, then I really don't know." He looked over to Yato, "I mean, she was obviously upset when you first left, but this is different. It happened a little bit after that. She's just seemed... defeated? I think that's the best way I can word it."

"Is it something with school? Or her family's hospital?" He started firing out a range of suggestions, "Or did her grandmother pass away?"

The younger boy immediately shook his head, "No, it's none of those things. I didn't really mean to, but I saw some of Hiyori's test scores when she was working on homework with me one day. At least from what I saw, she's still doing well in school. And I asked about her grandma, she said she was doing okay for the most part. As for the hospital, I don't know. It hasn't been in the news or anything again, so there hasn't been anything major that I know of. I haven't asked her directly about it, though."

"She looked so—" He paused, gripping the table in the frustration, "So _afraid_. I thought I just really surprised her at first but the more I think about it…" He practically growled at himself and gripped harder, "I'm such an idiot."

"I don't disagree, but try not to break shit while you're soul searching." Yukine reached over and smacked Yato's hand before yanking it off the table.

"I'm being serious, Yukine." His voice dropped and he almost sounded wounded, Yukine watching silently as he waited for Yato to speak again. Finally, the god looked up, "What should I do?"

He exhaled and answered honestly, "All you can do is talk to her and try to figure out what's going on. But don't corner her about it, either. Any time I tried to dig deeper about what was going on, she just kinda become a stone wall. So back off if you get to that point, cuz I know how annoyingly persistent you get."

Yato sighed, "Right." He laid back on to the floor, "I don't really know how or when to go about it, either. She was so uncomfortable at school today, and, I dunno, I have a feeling she's going to avoid coming over here now."

Yukine raised an eyebrow, "You could text her and ask to meet up, you know. So that way it's not like, out of the blue."

"Yeah, I guess so." He closed his eyes and sighed again, "Guess I've just been lucky up till now."

"What do you mean?" He heard Yukine question back.

"Every time in the past, when the dust settled, even if you and Hiyori were mad at me… it was still a happy reunion. I was…. kind of hoping for the same thing this time."

"Like you said, you're an idiot." Yato peeked an eye open as he heard the younger boy stand up, continuing to speak, "You need to stop acting without talking through things with us, for one. But anyway, I'm gonna go grab some snacks."

He closed his eyes again and draped an arm over his face, "I'm not really hungry."

"I'm getting it for me." Yukine retorted automatically, but added softly, "But I guess I can bring some extras in case you feel up to it soon."

"Thanks." He murmured in response

"Hey, can we just, uh, go for a walk for a bit before we head to Kofuku's?" He suggested sheepishly as he waved Hiyori towards a different path than the one they would normally take through the park.

She blinked, stammering as well, "U-um, yeah, sure. I guess that's fine."

"Great." He gave a relieved smile and started to walk, Hiyori following quietly after him. "I wanted some time alone with you." He added in a soft tone, turning to her.

She parted her lips in surprise before asking, "Why's that?"

"I'm—I'm just really worried about you. Yukine said you haven't been acting yourself for a while and I wanted to remind you that you can talk to me about anything. I may not always have the best advice, and it may take me a while to figure out a way to help, but I can try; no matter what it is." He spoke honestly, his voice wavering out of nervousness.

Hiyori let out a breath, "I really appreciate it, Yato. I do. I really do. I just—I think this is one thing you _can't_ help me with." He saw her lip quiver before she bit down on it.

"Can you tell me why not? Even if it's just a really vague answer?" He pressed gently, stopping and hovering just a few feet away from her.

She shook her head rapidly and tears started to stream down her cheeks as she answered roughly, "I can't."

"Shit." He reached out to touch her shoulder, "I'm so sorry, Hiyori."

She pushed his hand away, pleading, "Don't."

Yato's hand lingered between them as he looked over her with wide eyes. After a moment, he finally got the strength to ask, "Do you want me to leave?"

"No." Hiyori answered loudly, her crying only intensifying as she tried to speak, "No. Don't go."

"Okay. Okay." He quickly looked around before ushering her forward by waving his arms, "Do you want to sit down, maybe?"

She didn't answer, but followed his motion.

Once she had sat down, he sat at the other end of the bench but angled himself towards her, staying silent and watching over her.

"I'm sorry," She whimpered and wiped her eyes repeatedly, but the tears kept falling, "I'm so sorry."

"Hey, there's nothing to be sorry for. Why are you apologizing?" He tried to get her to look him in the eyes to see how earnest his words were, but that only seemed to get her more emotional.

After she had let out a few more sobs, he finally heard her say, "I'm in love with you."

"What?" He asked in disbelief, all of the air knocked out of him.

She didn't repeat it, only crying harder and sinking down into the bench as much as she could.

"Why would you apologize for that?" Yato's voice came out in a strangled tone.

She shook her head and shut her eyes tightly, not able to form words.

He moved forward and leaned in towards her, gently placing his hands at either side of her head until she looked at him. "Hiyori." He brushed his thumbs against her cheeks and smiled softly, "Hiyori, that… Those are the best words I've ever heard in my life. And not just because of _what_ you're saying, because it's coming from _you_."

Her eyes still watered, but her gaze was locked on him and her mouth hung open as he kept talking.

"You mean everything to me. Not just because you're my believer, my lifeline; any of that. You were the first… _existence_ to ever really try and connect with me, to give me a chance and see me for who I am. Or what I could be, anyway. Everything I am and everything I have now is all thanks to you. You are so selfless, strong, and just… really damn beautiful inside and out, if I'm being honest." He let out a sheepish laugh and he finally caught a bit of a smile from her, encouraging him to keep going, "I don't really have the words to really explain everything that I want to tell you right now. But I guess 'I love you too' might be a good start."

Her tears continued to fall despite the smile on her face and Yato faltered a bit until she explained, "T-they're happy tears now, I swear."

"I hope so." He still reached up to wipe her tears with the back of his hand and this time, she seemed to lean into his touch rather than pushing away. "I love you." He repeated, pressing a chaste kiss against her cheek, "And I'll repeat it however many times until you believe me."

She hummed happily at his affection before scooting closer until they were forehead to forehead. He stared at her questioningly until her hands reached behind his neck, sending chills through his spine. "I believe you, I just… want to hear it. Over and over again."

She spoke into his ear and he had all but lost control of himself. His lips connected with hers swiftly, pressing urgently until she melted against him.

"I love you." He whispered between breaths.


End file.
